


HISHE (how it should have ended): Thin Lizzie

by mrswinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, Greys anatomy reference, Healing Castiel, Holding Hands, M/M, Season 11 fic, Sleepy Dean, Thin Lizzie coda, coda fic, concerned Cas, sort of flirting, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a coda fic I wrote to season 11 episode 5, Thin Lizzie. Dean and Sam come home tired after a hunt and Dean finds than Castiel has moved to his room for "convenience." Right. Cute happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HISHE (how it should have ended): Thin Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> I should have written this the night I watched the episode, but the idea didn't come to me until like three am and I had to get up early for work.. So I didn't get to write this till like a week later but I think it still turned out fairly well. Plz feel free to leave comments, praises, or criticism! <3

11.5 coda

Sam and Dean, having just gotten back from the Borden House case, walked into the bunker and headed straight to their rooms to finally get some rest. They nodded a silent “g’night” as they parted ways down the hall. Dean could probably just about sleep standing against a wall at this point, but visions of his own bed danced hazily in his mind as he pushed his legs to carry him the last few steps to his door. Just as he was shifting the duffle bag in his arms so he could open the knob, he heard a laugh from behind his door. He paused momentarily, trying to imagine Cas, because who else could it be, in whatever stage of Netflix addiction he was at now. He smiled to himself as he turned the knob and pushed open the door. Cas was cocooned on dean’s bed with what looked like every pillow in the entire bunker, and wrapped in the “good” blanket with Dean’s laptop open on his lap and the soft light of the lamp on the other side of him. Cas looked up at Dean with a wary expression as the door opened. He apparently hadn’t heard them come in.  
“Oh… hello Dean… I hope you don’t mind me being in here. Your room was closer to the kitchen and bathroom so I just…. Stayed… here.” Cas explained as he paused the episode, and dean stepped in and dropped his duffel on the floor. He waited as Dean took off his jacket and flannel, chucked his boots in the corner, and sat sprawled out in the chair by the bed with an exhausted huff. Dean let his head loll back between his shoulders as he looked up at the ceiling. The room was quickly enveloped in silence as Cas look at Dean for some sort of response.  
“Dean?” he asked after an acceptable period of time, probably a minute or so, where he thought he should have responded by now. Dean jumped a tiny bit, like he’d dozed off in just those few seconds.  
“huh? What?” Dean said as he inhaled sharply and blinked his eyes a bit.  
“Oh. Sorry. Guess I’m more tired than I thought.” He sat up a bit more and ran both hands through his hair and down his face, sending his hair pointing all different directions.  
Cas smiled faintly to himself. It had only been a couple of days but the bunker, although surprisingly comfortable for being mostly cement blocks, seemed to be getting bigger and lonelier.  
“I said, I hope you don’t mind that I stayed in here. It’s also a bit warmer.” Cas looked around the room as he spoke, wondering if he moved things he wasn’t supposed to move and didn’t know it or something.  
“Oh. No that’s cool. It’s fine.” Dean said. He could have sworn Cas looked nervous for some reason. “It’s not like I was using it.”  
Cas nodded in answer and it was silent again.  
“So… you like Netflix huh?” Dean huffed a small laugh as cas looked at him bright eyed. He definitely looked like he was finally feeling a bit better since the spell was wearing off.  
“Oh yes. It’s so intriguing, the human condition I mean. So many stories, and characters. I can definitely see how you and Sam enjoy watching television on your time off.” Cas exited the full screen and dean saw that he was already a very decent amount through Grey’s Anatomy.  
“How did your case turn out?” Cas asked as shut the laptop closed and looked at Dean with that genuine intrigue that he always has when addressing Dean.  
Dean searched his tired brain for words and sentence structure as he sat up in the chair more, trying to wake himself up some and cleared his throat.  
“Well it turned out not to be a ghost, much to Sam’s dismay, big surprise,” he said with his hands out in a fake “surprise” gesture.  
“But we did find out what, or rather who was the source of all the commotion. Our good ole pal, Amara, aka, the darkness…”  
“You had a run in with the darkness? What happened? How did you get away?” Cas brow was creased deep with concern now, as he sat up and turned sideways slightly, to face Dean more.  
Dean started from the beginning and retold pretty much every step they had taken, leaving out none of the details as Cas asked question after question.  
“So Amara is growing quickly then… the more souls she takes, the bigger and more powerful she becomes…” Cas said, head shaking in disbelief and concern as to how they’re going to win this time.  
“Yeah, like vampire-baby in Twilight fast….Don’t ask me how I know that.” Dean joked, trying to lighten the heavy mood, as he does, but Cas didn’t seem to be placated.  
“Dean you’ve got to be more careful on hunts now. There’s no telling what she’s up to and how far her reach is. She could be anywhere. What if you both had gotten caught? With me, held up in the bunker like this, I wouldn’t have known and would have no way of helping you. You could have died, Dean.” The scolding words rushed out of Cas’ mouth like a berating mother and Dean couldn’t help but feel his lip tug up into a crooked smile as Cas stared him down with a tight lipped frown.  
“Easy Cas, we didn’t die, okay? We’re always careful.” he said with a signature Dean smirk that was met by an impassive, “not funny” look from Cas.  
“This isn’t a joke Dean. Something like this has never happened in the history of time and we don’t know what to expect. The darkness wants to be found Dean. It wants to come back to you and we don’t know how that might happen. You know what the mark did to you being on your arm, and now its just a personification of all that power over you and she’s getting stronger. No one knows what’s going to happen. And if I were you, I’d steer clear of any signs of her for now until we figure out her weak spot.” Cas’ face was solemn and heavy as the weight of his words filled the air and settled. The smirk dean wore, faded as he saw the intensity in the sapphire eyes staring back at him.  
“Yeah… I know. It’s not like I haven’t thought about that. Look, I’m not trying to be reckless, okay? I just can’t sit around with my hands under my ass not doing anything while we figure this out. I’ll try to be more careful okay, don’t worry about me Cas. I’ll be okay. You just… you just worry about you alright? Just focus on resting and getting better so you can be out there with us. Ya know, fightin’ the good fight. Kickin some ass, takin some names etcetera.” There was somehow some hope still in Dean’s eyes after all these years of shit he'd been through, literally to Hell and back, and Cas knew that he’d do whatever he had to to protect that small flicker of hope for as long as he could. He shook his head in agreement.  
“Yeah, I’ll uh, I’ll do the best I can to help from in here. I know I haven’t been much of a ‘team player’ lately.” Cas ducked his head a bit, feeling so helpless, just wishing he could heal himself and finally be of some use once again.  
“No cas, I… I didn’t mean that you should hurry up because you’re not being useful or some shit.” Dean shook his head as he scooted up towards the edge of his chair more. “That’s not what I need you for,” the statement lingering in the air, while Cas was still staring at the floor.  
After a few seconds of Cas still not meeting his gaze, cas finally looked up. There was a warm feeling radiating out from the center of his chest that was achingly sweet, and he did his best to ignore the thoughts and implications of what Dean just said because he probably didn’t mean what it sounded like.  
Dean couldn’t quite make out the expression on Cas’ face right now. It was somewhere between heartache and hope and it bore straight down to his very core and sent chills through his body. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat and looked up again.  
“Just…just get better okay Cas?.. I just… I need you to be okay.” In a nervous habit, Dean’s tongue darted quickly out to lick his lips and back in, as he stared back at Cas, willing him to hear the words he knew he couldn’t say out loud yet. Cas’ expression softened as he answered his gaze. His head began to nod almost too small to notice and he smiled.  
“Okay Dean. Whatever you want.” Cas was by no means a perfect reader of human emotions yet, but he was pretty sure he could read Dean like a book after all these years, and he was pretty sure he could read between the lines here as they continued to just stare and softly smile at one another. This gesture would have been weird had it been any two different persons, but this was their thing and Cas wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Dean stood up slowly, letting all the aches and pains from the most recent hunt (definitely not because he was getting old) subside and then stepped across the small length of floor between them and sat down next to cas on the bed, and leaned back against his headboard. Cas scooted over just enough to allow Dean enough room to lay comfortably, but not so much room that their legs didn’t touch under the covers still. Dean smiled slyly as he wiggled side to side and made room in the cocoon for him and crossed his arms over his chest when he was finally settled.  
“So. Catch me up with Grey’s. Where you at now?” a grin spread across cas’ face as he realized Dean had watched this already.  
“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a good drama.” Dean leaned his body weight over to nudge Cas to the side. Cas may or may not have accidentally scooted a bit closer when he regained his posture and began filling dean in on the quick synopsis of where he was. As he pressed play on the next episode, Dean took a deep breath and casually reached down and slid his hand under Cas’ and intertwined their fingers when he exhaled like it was the most natural thing in the world and leaned his head back on the head board.  
Cas isn’t sure when Dean actually fell sleep, but by the time the episode froze to buffer maybe halfway through, dean’s head had lulled to the side and was resting on the top of Cas’. Cas leaned into Dean more as he felt the gentle vibrations of his snore.


End file.
